


два слова о подарках

by Alyssa_Noble



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: визуал к этой работе:https://69.media.tumblr.com/396781d8fb864b3e8944aa98f952d085/tumblr_p0c9mni7Xl1s2vgdko1_500.jpghttps://69.media.tumblr.com/380f64f7b270619eda0379d6e8c87ca7/tumblr_p0c9mni7Xl1s2vgdko2_500.jpg





	1. Chapter 1

рокси и мерлин пересеклись 20 декабря во франции. 

очередная миссия была в разгаре, а рождественский париж манил огнями и приветливо раскрывал перед ними двери различных кофеен.  
брифинг между агентами секретной организации? помилуйте, это всего лишь парочка влюблённых решила встретиться перед праздниками и вместе позавтракать в кафе.  
(ну а то, что они называют друг друга "мерлин" и "ланселот", - мало ли какие причуды бывают у людей).

хотя агентство всё еще находилось в процессе восстановления, никто не отменял ежегодных террористических акций под рождество, когда все - и спецподразделения, и рядовые граждане, - максимально расслаблены и находятся в предвкушении предстоящего отдыха.

рокси играла роль влюбленной девушки с подчёркнутой иронией, которая, тем не менее, была очевидна только человеку рядом с ней. если другие посетители кафе и обращали внимание на парочку, сидящую возле окна, то у них даже не возникало сомнений, какого рода отношения связывают этих двоих.

тем временем, мерлин довольно сжато излагал инструкции по проникновению в отель, в котором находились террористы.  
\- план здания находится здесь, - он аккуратно положил на стол подарочную коробку.  
\- поняла, - кивнула рокси. - мне выдвигаться на позицию?  
\- подождите, ланселот, - она видела, как мерлин внезапно заколебался, - мисс мортон.  
рокси захотелось пнуть его под столом, но хватило выразительного движения бровей, чтобы мерлин понял свою ошибку.  
\- рокси, я положил в коробку еще кое-что от себя.  
\- от вас?  
\- ну, в смысле, не от себя лично... небольшая благодарность от агентства за вашу службу.  
\- отмазывайтесь дальше, мерлин, - усмехнулась рокси и подхватила пальто, после чего наклонилась и мазнула губами по щеке мерлина.  
на его недоумённый взгляд она прошептала: "прикрытие", поправила волосы и вышла из кафе.

мерлин вздохнул и потянулся к чашке с остатками кофе, как вдруг заметил на столе заботливо сложенную салфетку. развернув её, он прочитал: "справа от тебя" - на диванчике рядом с ним обнаружилась подарочная коробка, оформленная в классических черно-белых тонах.

в коробке оказались высокие ботинки, очень похожие на те, которые он носил в молодости.  
рокси видела их на одной из его личных фотографий, когда была у него дома. она долго смеялась над собственной шуткой: "теперь тебе даже не нужно примерять обувь, можно исходить только из эстетических соображений".

это бы выглядело как издевательство, если бы не тот факт, что после его ранения именно рокси вышла из подполья и сразу же примчалась в больницу. она проводила сутки напролет рядом с его койкой и приносила ему пакетики с мармеладом из автомата в коридоре.  
пока мерлин восстанавливался, они вместе посмотрели "игру престолов" и даже успели несколько раз поссориться по поводу любимых персонажей.

может поэтому еще утром мерлин положил в коробку для рокси небольшую серебряную подвеску со звёздами и луной.


	2. Chapter 2

рождественские подарки всегда были и будут для эггзи щекотливой темой.

когда приходил декабрь, он дико завидовал людям, которым не составляет труда угадать, что же понравится их близким.   
во времена жизни в кэмдене, конечно же, было легче - никакого сентиментального обмена подарками не было и в помине, но хорошим тоном считалось обеспечить всю компанию алкоголем или травкой.

теперь, когда у эггзи действительно были деньги, много денег, он мог купить каждому из его друзей новенькие хаммелы из ограниченной коллекции и еще полмира впридачу. вот только такие подарки не были нужны ни им, ни ему.

с мамой и сестрёнкой была обратная ситуация - эггзи знал, что они обрадуются всему, что бы он не подарил. поэтому здесь он часто обходился какими-то душевными мелочами и не пытался поразить их стоимостью подарка, зная, что иначе мать будет по привычке охать и причитать по поводу дороговизны.

в прошлом году он искал подарок на рождество для тильде, окончательно сломал голову, что же подарить настоящей принцессе, и в итоге прибегнул к спасательному кругу любого мужчины - ювелирным украшениям. что показательно, в этот раз именно цена стала его ориентиром и помогла выкрутиться из ситуации. тильде колье понравилось, а эггзи с ужасом ждал, что же он будет делать в следующем году.

но следующий год вернул ему гарри харта, мир эггзи перевернулся и всё осложнилось в тысячу раз.

тильде даже не потребовалось ничего объяснять, хватило только сбивчивой фразы: "гарри жив".  
как мудрая женщина, она сразу всё поняла, но попросила эггзи выступить её прикрытием в ситуации с родителями, которым не терпелось наконец сосватать дочь за какого-нибудь достойного кандидата.

забавный факт - для того, чтобы окончательно расстаться, им пришлось пожениться.

потом тильде вернулась в швецию, а эггзи продолжил мотаться по миру, налаживать контакты с иностранными службами и способствовать восстановлению агентства в целом и дома гарри в частности.

конечно, дом отстроили заново довольно быстро, но теперь гарри с педантичностью маньяка разыскивал нужную ему мебель по всем антикварным салонам. что и говорить, шутка эггзи про икею и "знакомых в швеции" особого успеха не имела.

в общем, сам он успел смириться, перевезти часть вещей к гарри и даже немного потеснить строгие классические костюмы в гардеробе бомберами абсолютно диких расцветок.

но конец декабря подкрался незаметно и застал эггзи в испании, где ему пришлось делать сразу две сложные вещи одновременно - срывать сделку с продажей оружия местному наркобарону и придумывать, что подарить гарри на рождество.

надежным вариантом было бы покопаться и найти какой-нибудь старинный стул или что-то подобное, но эггзи счел это малодушным. ему нужно было что-то красивое, но значимое, дорогое, но не слишком.   
а если при этом вообще исходить из мысли: "какая вещь будет достойна гарри харта?", то в голове была абсолютная пустота.  
на данный момент это было нечто из серии "пойти туда - не знаю куда, принести то - не знаю что".  
бесконечные забеги по местным рынкам туда-сюда не приносили удовлетворения, только чудовищную усталость.

при этом эггзи прекрасно понимал, что гарри будет благодарен любому подарку от него, даже аляповатой статуэтке ангела (он сам часто видел такие, пока бегал по магазинам) - наверняка поблагодарит, потреплет по волосам и торжественно воодрузит на видное место.

но после той речи, которую гарри толкнул в самолёте, хотелось другого.  
хотелось обрадовать и удивить, показать ему этим подарком, что: "хэй, я тебя знаю! ты важен для меня и нужен мне!" - в общем, всё то, что эггзи пока не мог выразить словами через рот.

парадоксально, что именно в процессе перестрелки с членами наркокартеля, когда вокруг свистели пули, какое-то подобие идеи (безумной и больше похожей на авантюру, но всё-таки идеи) возникло в его голове. если это не удастся провернуть, то пусть, но если удача будет на его стороне, то это станет стопроцентным попаданием.  
эггзи усмехнулся собственным мыслям и сменил магазин пистолета.

вечером 24 декабря он был уже в лондоне.

\- с рождеством, гарри, - эггзи не без ухмылки вложил ему в руки небольшую серую коробочку, украшенную строгим чёрным бантом.  
\- о, спасибо, это так неожиданно.  
\- да ладно тебе, - эггзи закатил глаза, - думаешь, почему я просил мерлина отпустить меня пораньше именно сегодня? сегодня канун рождества!  
\- я-то наивно полагал, что это из-за того, что ты хотел меня видеть, - гарри посмотрел на него и улыбнулся совсем чуть-чуть, буквально уголками губ, но эггзи хватило. гарри вообще имел способность взглядом выразить больше, чем словами.

наверное, именно это имела в виду тайра бэнкс, когда говорила о том, что надо улыбаться глазами. месяц назад они с рокси застряли на миссии в штатах, смотрели это шоу в номере отеля, при этом периодически переругивались и бросались друг в друга попкорном.

\- я тоже приготовил тебе подарок, - голос гарри прервал его воспоминания, - с рождеством.  
\- спасибо, гарри, - с чувством произнес эггзи, когда в его руках оказалась небольшая коробка оранжевого цвета, и немного поиграл бровями, - любимый цвет, любимый размер.  
\- просто открой, ради бога.

эггзи не надо было просить дважды - он сдвинул крышку и с восторгом уставился на содержимое.   
в коробку были аккуратно уложены несколько галстуков (что было несколько ожидаемо от гарри), вот только они были совсем не классического насыщенного апельсинового оттенка.

\- гарри харт, сукин ты сын, - ласково сказал эггзи, - ты знал.  
\- твои предпочтения касательно одежды сложно проигнорировать, мальчик мой.  
\- я уже представляю, как взбесится мерлин!   
\- каждому агенту надо иметь фишку, которая будет раздражать остальных, - гарри улыбнулся уже по-настоящему, - я, с твоего позволения, тоже открою подарок.  
\- конечно, гарри!

когда он развязал бант на довольно узкой коробочке и снял крышку, то внутри оказалась куколка бабочки.

\- эггзи, где ты это достал? - у гарри немного сбилось дыхание.  
\- ну знаешь, летал по делам туда-сюда... прости, к этой штуке не прилагалась инструкция, но продавец сказал, что это одна из самых редких бабочек в мире.  
\- думаю, это действительно так, - сосредоточенно кивнул гарри. - вот только для того, чтобы бабочка вылупилась, нам необходимо изолированное помещение с климат-контролем.  
\- черт, об этом я как-то не подумал, - эггзи виновато почесал голову. - но мне кажется, что казарма для рекрутов на базе отвечает всем этим требованиям. гарри, давай я просто их выселю на время - ну, пока она не вылупится. а ты сможешь приходить туда и наблюдать!  
\- это отличная идея, эггзи, - мягко улыбнулся гарри, - вот только для этого тебе придется сразиться с ужасным драконом мерлином.  
\- ха, подумаешь, если эта бабочка тебя обрадует, то я и не на такое готов!

гарри спрятал улыбку и решил не говорить эггзи, что куколка, за которую он, судя по всему, заплатил немало денег, была самой обыкновенной капустницей.

**Author's Note:**

> визуал к этой работе:  
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/396781d8fb864b3e8944aa98f952d085/tumblr_p0c9mni7Xl1s2vgdko1_500.jpg  
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/380f64f7b270619eda0379d6e8c87ca7/tumblr_p0c9mni7Xl1s2vgdko2_500.jpg


End file.
